okegom_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scree
Scree (スクリー) is the son of Daimyo, the previous God of Scree's world. Scree has been thought dead by everyone for many years, except by Viol, who forced him to serve her in return for not killing him and destroying his world. He is normally seen in armour, styled in the way of ancient Japan's Samurais. Appearance Scree outside of his armour has long yellow hair flowing down to his waist. He wears a gray coat with a black belt, gray pants and black boots. He also has a long black cloak with a red glow coming out from under it. Since his battle with Viol, Scree has a black eye patch to cover up his missing right eye. He sometimes ties his hair into a ponytail with a quite large white ribbon. His armour is the traditional armour worn by Samurais in Ancient Japan, all in the colour white. Scree's general use the same type of armour, but Scree is the only one who also wears a skull mask. Personality Scree is kind and lighthearted overall, and someone who cares dearly for his angels and the other inhabitants of his world. He likes to make jokes and write stories, secretly enjoying writing fanfictions about other gods and devils. His hobbies include reading and singing. He is a strong fighter, and skilled in hand to hand combat. Despite this, Scree dislikes fighting. However when threatened he won't hesitate, as shown by him suggesting to Shiro that they could invade some other worlds to take their power after he was defeated by Viol. He has strong romantic feelings for his head angel Shiro, who returns those feelings, but neither of them know how each other feel. Shiro is the only person that can seem to make him flustered or stumble over words. Background Before Scree, his father Daimyo was the god of their world. Scree was best friends with one of his current generals, Glaven. When Daimyo died in battle, to who it is unknown, the world was left in chaos after the attacks. Scree took his father's place of God, and guided them out of ruin. He strengthened relationships with gods he dislikes, for example Fumus, so that he wouldn't have to worry about possibly becoming enemies. He was once in love with another god, Elux, and they appear to have been in a relationship once, but he seemingly only has feelings for Shiro now. Many years ago, when Viol was waging war against other gods and devils, Scree was the last god Viol attacked, and she won. However, instead of killing Scree, she spared him and took only some of his power, but forced him to help her in battle if she needed it, and stop all contact with other worlds. Since then, everyone has believed him to be dead. Appearance Major * ''The Fall Of A God - ''He is the main character of this fanfic, which describes his return to his world after being defeated by Viol. It ends with him preparing to plan how they are going get back from this, before going back to his castle with Shiro. * ''Roleplay - ''Currently, Scree is actually a minor character. However, he is soon going to play a rather large role possibly in the second war. Relationships Viol Viol is Scree's enemy, and is the god who forced him into exile. He despises her for what she did to him, but still doesn't want to kill her. Scree does want to see Viol suffer, however. Fumus In the past, Scree and Fumus were allies. Scree didn't actually like Fumus, but he pretended to so that he doesn't have to worry about Fumus hating him. It is unknown what other gods he is allies with, but it is likely he is at the very least on neutral terms with all the other gods, except Viol. Elux Elux and Scree were once in a romantic relationship. It is unknown why or how someone as selfish as Elux could ever have feelings for someone, but Scree somehow got her to. Since Scree is the one who broke up with Elux, it is very likely Elux holds a grudge against him. Whether out of anger, having her ego hurt, or still having feelings for him for some time after they broke up, no one knows. Reficul Reficul is one of Scree's acquaintances. Reficul once found a story Scree wrote about her and Sin. She teased him about it ever since then, up until his believed death. She no longer does, probably out of respect. Sin Sin is one of Scree's acquaintances. She knew of the story Scree had written about her and Reficul, and tried to stop Reficul from teasing him about it. Sieg Sieg is one of Scree's acquaintances. They have only met once, which was during the second war. Satanica Satanica is one of Scree's acquaintances. They have only met twice, both times being during the second war. Satanica has stated that she wants to have sex with Scree, wanting to take his virginity. Hex Hex is one of Scree's acquaintances. They have only met once, which was during the second war. Ivlin Ivlin is one of Scree's acquaintances. Their relationship is very complex. Ivlin stopped him from killing Elux, let him talk about his problems and worries to her. However, when they met in the woods, Scree once again started hearing voices and went mad again. He tried to kill Ivlin, but she managed to escape. It is unsure how they both feel about each other. Shiro Shiro is Scree's head angel. Scree and Shiro have romantic feelings for each other, but neither of them know how the other feels. They are close, Shiro even being the one to stay with and look after Scree when he lost to Viol. Shiro is the only person who can seem to fluster Scree. Scree has also stated before that he would happily die for her, if it meant she could be freed from the captivity of his World. Glazen Glazen is Scree's childhood best friend and most trusted general. Glazen helped Scree gain everyone's trust for Scree getting them out of their bad situation. Aya Aya is one of Scree's generals. Kilzen Kilzen is one of Scree's generals. Riyako Riyako is one of Scree's generals. Gura Gura is one of Scree's generals. Zalon Zalon is one of Scree's generals. Aeran Aeran is an inhabitant of Scree's world and the wife of his general Zalon. Tarq Tarq is one of Scree's angels. Evera Evera is an inhabitant of Scree's world, who seems to know him personally. Kazora Kazora is an inhabitant of Scree's world, who seems to know him personally. Mogoren Mogoren is an inhabitant of Scree's world, who seems to know him personally. Yuria Scree mentioned Yuria when once talking to Ivlin. Yuria was the person who placed the power stealing magic onto Scree's dagger. She is most likely the Witch of Scree's world. Trivia * Scree lost his right eye to Viol * The ribbon Scree sometimes uses to tie his hair was a gift from Elux * Ever since seeing Fem!Wodahs somewhere on the internet, he fanboys over the idea of Fem!Wodahs being a reality * Scree can sometimes joke around too much * Scree knows nothing about his Mother, not even her name * Scree used to invite and go out drinking with some of the other gods. It is likely how he met most of them * Scree once accidentally groped another god when trying to not fall over. It didn't end very well for him, and he refuses to talk about it or say who it was to this day * Elux didn't take Scree breaking up with her very well * Whenever he starts going mad, his remaining eye (his left eye) begins to noticeably glow slightly. * It is possible that Scree is too far gone at this point. If he doesn't get the much needed help he should soon, then it might come down to having no choice but to kill him * The Land of Hollows is actually Scree's World. However, after years of being shut off from the other worlds, his World has fallen to ruin * Sending Yuria to learn the magic required to steal power from Gods, Scree had beset a curse upon his World * Scree knew about the curse, and he knew that it would come upon them, so he decided to keep it a secret from everyone else, in fear of Yuria refusing to do as he had asked if they knew * It is unknown whether the curse will be lifted once Scree completes his plan or not * The curse is very similar to that of the one placed upon the World of the Dark Souls, in which most of the residents of the world go mad, with few retaining their sanity. Those who go mad do not seem to attack each other, but will attempt to murder anyone who is still sane * Scree, his angels, any of the soldiers in his army he could help, and anyone else Scree cares about, have all created a large base to operate from * Most of the building and towns in his World are ruined, with barely any safe places to go. Most areas are now overrun with the insane, undead-like residents of his world. They have come to be known as "Hollows" Quotes Category:Male Category:Gods